The Interrogation of George Crabtree
by MurdochGirls
Summary: Murdoch improves his lie detector. Jilliam and Gemily


_Heyy so this is a joint fanfic between .com and and .com. This is written in script form. If you like review and follow us. Enjoy!_

Setting: Station house number four- Murdoch's Office

*Enter Constable Crabtree*

*Enter Murdoch*

Murdoch: ….And that is how the new and improved lie detector works!

*Enter Brackenreid*

Brackenreid: Oh not that bloody thing again.

Higgins: Well we know it works after that demonstration a while ago…

Murdoch: *with strained voice* Thank you, Henry

*Enter Julia*

Julia: And what do we have here, gentlemen?

George: The detective was just explaining to us the improvements he made to the lie detector.

*Murdoch and Julia blush and look at the ground*

*George and Higgins laugh quietly while trying not to look like they are laughing*

Brackenreid: Bloody hell Higgins don't you have some work to do?

Higgins: Yes Sir.

Brackenreid: And stop calling me sir.

Higgins: Yes sir

Brackenreid: Get back to work.

Higgins: Yes sir.

*Higgins exits*

Julia: So, shall you be testing this one?

Murdoch: I thought George could do it this time.

George: But sir.

*Enter *

Emily: Detective I have that- what's this?

Murdoch: Ah, Dr. Grace, you're right in time to see me test my new and improved lie detector on George

*He pats George's back*

Emily: I'd love to, Detective.

George: Now Emily don't feel obligated to-

Emily: Nonsense I would love to. In fact, I'll ask the questions.

George: But surely you have better, more pressing things to do than-

Emily: But I don't George. So, come sit down.

*She pats the chair*

Brackenreid: Listen to Dr Grace, buggerlugs. It'll be over before you know it.

Brackenreid: (aside to Murdoch) I'm going to get my scotch this'll be bloody brilliant. Make sure nothing too interesting happens while I'm gone.

Murdoch: I'll certainly try, sir.

*Brackenreid leaves to get scotch*

Murdoch: George, please just sit down.

George: Sir if this is some sort of retribution for last time…

Murdoch: I swear George, it's not.

Emily: What happened last time?

Julia: Well… umm…

*Intense blushing*

Murdoch: It was nothing. George, sit down. Please.

Julia: Come on George it might be fun.

George: *under his breath* I don't see how.

Emily: Come on, George. Don't be such a spoil sport.

*Emily inches closer to George and bats her eyelashes*

Emily: For Me?

*Julia grins and pokes Murdoch in the side to keep him from laughing*

George: Well... I suppose…

*Murdoch claps his hands together*

Murdoch: Ahhh perfect. Let's begin

*Enter Brackenreid with a large cup of scotch and some peanuts*

Brackenreid: Did I miss anything?

Murdoch: We are just about to start.

*Murdoch sets about strapping George into the chair*

Brackenreid: Excellent. *He offers peanuts to Julia and Dr Grace.*

Julia: Oh, I'm fine inspector.

*Julia sits on the table next to George*

*Emily takes Brackenreid's scotch and takes a large sip*

*Brackenreid looks shocked*

*She also takes a handful of peanuts*

*Murdoch stands and bumps into Julia sort of landing on her*

Julia: *laughing* Well hello to you too, William.

Brackenreid: *laughs*

Murdoch: Hello

*Murdoch stands up and brushes his jacket*

Brackenreid: Bloody Hell.

*Murdoch, blushing*

Murdoch: Dr Grace would you like to do the honors?

Emily: I would! *She takes the notepad from him*

Murdoch: Whenever you're ready.

Emily: *She nods* Is your name George Crabtree?

George: Yes.

Fluid stays the same*

Emily: Do you work at station house number four?

George: Yes I do.

*Fluid stays the same*

*Higgins re-enters*

Brackenreid: Higgins, what the bloody hell are you doing back here?

Higgins: Well, I finished my work, sir.

Brackenreid: Sure you have.

Higgins: But I have.

*Higgins sighs and exits*

Murdoch: Perhaps we can get back to the questions now?

Emily: Yes. George, do you attend mass every Sunday? Detective, these questions are not going to get a proper response out of him.

*Emily pokes George who is starting to look uncomfortable*

Murdoch: Well then, Doctor, what do you suggest?

*Emily and Julia huddle for a minute*

Emily: You're sure that'll work?

Julia: Trust me, Emily, it'll work.

Murdoch: What are you up to now, Julia?

Julia: Oh, you'll see!

Emily: Julia, I don't think I can.

Julia: Emily, it'll be fine.

Murdoch: *whispering* What does she have to ask?

George: Can I get out of here now?

Brackenreid: No you can't, buggerlugs, not yet.

Julia: It's just getting good.

*The blue fluid starts to move up*

*George shuffles around in the seat*

Julia: I'll ask it, Emily, if may be so bold.

Emily: *Conspiratorially* Go ahead.

Murdoch: What's going on?

Julia: You'll see…

*The blue fluid starts to climb higher*

Brackenreid: Will someone please ask the bloody question?

*Brackenreid eats a handful of peanuts*

Julia: Will I? *Emily nods* Constable Crabtree, are you in love with anyone in this room?

*The blue fluid shoots up*

*Murdoch grins to himself*

George: Ah… well... I…..I… I

Brackenreid: Well answer the question. Spit it out buggerlugs.

*Brackenreid takes a sip of scotch*

George: I….um…..yes…. well…I... uh… yes.

*George blushes profusely*

Murdoch: Well who is it, George?

Julia: Is It Emily?

*George blushes a deep scarlet*

Brackenreid: *contented* Bloody hell…

Murdoch: George, is this true?

George: Well…..eh

Emily: Is it true George?

George: Well yes I suppose…

*Emily runs over and kisses him*

Emily: *Whispering* I love you to...

*Everyone looks away uncomfortably, except for Brackenreid who eats another handful of peanuts*

Brackenreid: Bloody hell….

*Higgins re-enters, sees Emily kissing George*

Higgins: Well it's about time George.

*George breaks away*

George: HIGGINS!

Higgins: Well it's true George.

Julia: I'm glad, Emily.

Brackenreid: And Margaret says I need to see some more entertainment…. it's like a bloody vaudeville in here.

Murdoch: Congratulations George.

George: Bloody hell, Emily. That was…..wow.

Julia: *giggles*

Murdoch: We were in that situation once.

Julia: Except, I never kissed you.

Murdoch: You wanted to do though, didn't you?

*Julia looks pointedly at the others in the room*

*Brackenreid stares expectantly*

*George gives them a 'look'*

*Julia stutters for a few seconds*

Julia: I didn't know if… well there were people everywhere….

Murdoch: But you wanted to.

*George, realizing he is still tied to the chair*

George: Can someone please get me out of here?

Emily: *Rolls her eyes* *She is slightly flushed* I will George. *She winks at him*

*She starts fiddling with the straps*

George: Emily, mind the hair.

Emily: George, you don't have hair long enough for me to pull.

George: I mean your hair is in my face...

Brackenreid: Bloody hell. You two aren't even married and you're already arguing.

*Brackenreid eats more peanuts*

Murdoch: Admit it Julia.

Julia: I have nothing to admit… you know, I would suspect it was you who wanted to kiss me.

Murdoch: I wanted to be yours since the moment we met. *Blushes*

Brackenreid: Bloody hell.

*They shoot him looks*

Brackenreid: I can take the hint. Unlike the two love birds over there.

*Brackenreid points to Emily and George, Emily is still trying to undo the restraints*

*Emily finally gets them undone, she stands and pulls George up, when he stands they press against each other. they both blush*

Brackenreid: Alright you two get a room.

*They blush deeper, and exit*

Brackenreid: Bloody hell.

*Brackenreid exits*

Julia: Did you really mean what you said? About from the moment we met?

Murdoch: Do you believe I ever stopped loving you? even when we were apart I could never forget how I felt… how I feel about you. And yes ever since we met I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I could never give up on you and everything we have. You are the love of my life.

*Murdoch takes Julia's hands and kisses her*

*All the constables cheer*

*Julia shakes her head and hugs him*

Julia: I love you to. With all my heart, and I can't wait to start our little infinity.

*They kiss again*

Julia: Would you like to accompany me to lunch?

Murdoch: I would love to.

*Julia kisses Murdoch again*

*They link arms and exit*

* * *

Setting: The morgue

George: I must say, Emily, as dates go this is my favourite.

Emily: As it is mine George.

*They're sitting on her desk, side by side. She rests her head on her shoulder*

*George puts his arm around her and turns her towards him, they kiss*

George: Now Emily I have a question to ask you…

Emily: Yes George?

George: Can we promise to really make it work this time? You know, without… you know this whole business of going for someone else. Can we just put it behind us?

Emily: Yes, of course. George, I know I hurt you with 'him' and I'm so sorry. And I promise. I promise… to never abandon you again. Can you promise the same?

George: Of course I can, Emily.

Emily: Good. *she kisses him*

George: I love you

Emily: And I love you.

*They kiss again*

George: I hate to the ruin the moment, Emily, but I'm rather hungry.

*Emily rolls her eyes*

Emily: How about we get a hot hamburger?

George: Or we could get some pizza pie?

Emily: Sure.

*Emily hops off the table*

Emily: Just let me get my coat

*She gets jacket*

George" Let me help you with that, m'lady.

*Emily giggles*

Emily: Oh George.

*Emily Takes his hand*

Emily: Come on lets go.

* * *

Setting: The corner where they sell pizza pie

*Enter George and Emily arm in arm*

*Enter Murdoch and Julia from the other side of the street, they too are arm in arm and they are laughing*

Julia: Look at the two lovebirds.

*She points over*

Julia: I must admit, they make a fine couple.

Murdoch: I'm happy to see the constable happy again.

Julia: The same for Dr. Grace. I really did worry for her.

George: Oh look Emily it's the Detective and Dr. Ogden.

Emily: I wish they'd just get married already, George. I don't how you put up with it for seven years?

George: Well, I can tell you it was painful. They were so oblivious to each other and how well suited they are for each other.

Julia: Lets go say hello.

Murdoch: I'm sure they'd probably want to be left alone.

Emily: Lets go say hello.

George: Well,Emily, I'm sure they'd probably like to be left alone.

Julia: I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

Murdoch: Julia, how could you possibly know that?.

Emily: I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

George: How could you possibly know that?

*At this point they have almost reached each other.*

Julia: Emily, how wonderful to see you.

Emily: You too, Julia.

Julia: Would you like to join us? We were just off to try some of that pizza pie George has been on about.

Emily: We're actually just on our way there.

Julia: Excellent.

*They walk off in front leaving George and Murdoch.*

George: I suppose we should follow them, sir.

Murdoch: Yes, George, I suppose we should.

*By the time they have caught up, Emily and Julia are laughing hysterically, eating pizza pie*

George: Sir, if I was more suspicious I would say they were conspiring against us.

Pizza Guy: Pizza Pie! one cent a bite!

Murdoch: So would I, George.

*Murdoch and George approach the Pizza Guy*

Pizza Guy: Pizza Pie! one cent a bite!

*They give they man two nickels and get their pizza*

*Emily and Julia wave innocently at them*

*They go over to the bench and sit on either side of them, Emily and Julia sit in the center*

George: So, Emily, what are we talking about.

Emily: Oh, nothing.

*Julia giggles and leans against Murdoch's arm, her face is flushed from laughing too much*

Murdoch: Julia, are you alright?

Julia: *In between giggling* I'm perfectly fine.

*Emily giggles*

*Julia tries to eat but is overcome by another fit of giggles*

*Julia and Emily try to stop but are overcome by more giggles*

Murdoch: *In a cautious tone* Julia…

George: Emily, Dr Ogden, are you quite alright?

Emily: We're fine. It's nothing, George. *she starts laughing again*

Julia: Just some morgue humor.

*Julia looks innocently at her pizza trying to stifle a laugh*

*Murdoch shifts slightly uncomfortably*

Murdoch: What is so funny?

Julia: Don't worry boys it's nothing. Right, Emily?

*Emily starts to giggle but Julia jabs her with her elbow*

Emily: Right. Just girl things.

*Murdoch looks them suspiciously but doesn't say anything*

George: Sot it changed from morgue humour to girl things?

Emily: Well we both work in the morgue or worked in Julia's case and we are both girls.

Julia: It makes sense, Constable.

*Julia takes Murdoch's hand*

Julia: How about we continue our work and leave the young couple to it?

*Emily raises her eyebrows*

Emily: Work, Julia?

*Julia raises her eyebrows back at Emily*

*Emily and Julia collapse into a fit of giggles*

Julia: I mean walk. See you later Constable, Emily.

Murdoch: See you back at the station house George, *nods* Dr Grace.

*Murdoch and Julia stand and link arms*

*Murdoch and Julia exit*

George: I wonder what that was all about?

Emily: No idea.*looks to the left*

George: And what was the work?

*Emily shrugs her shoulders*

Emily: An old joke between us girls.

George: Yes, well, you have lots of old jokes, don't you? You and Julia?

Emily: Yes, George, we do. , Why i believe you are jealous aren't you, that we have no jokes?

George: We do have jokes.

Emily: Besides Webster?

George: Emily, Webster wasn't a joke.

Emily: I'm sorry George how insensitive of me. How about the chicken?

George: Look how was I to know that there would be a cat right outside Dr ogden's office window?

*Emily laughs*

Emily: Ok how about the time you stepped on the Inspector's hat?

George: Ah yes friz brim, flying hat… we never decided on a name for that game.

Emily: How about frisbie? No, they'd never work….um…..

George: Frisbie! Thats it!

*Hugs Emily*

George: You my dear are a genius!

*George kisses Emily*

Emily: You're welcome.

*Emily kisses George*

*George checks time*

George: I'm sorry, Emily, I really should be getting back.

Emily: No, it's fine. I have a post mortem I need to do.

George: May I escort you back?

Emily: *Accepting his arm* You may of course, George.

*George and Emily exit*

Pizza Guy: Pizza pie! Pizza pie! One cent a bite.

_END_


End file.
